Managing
by Lady Knight 97
Summary: Betrothed to someone 5 years his senior and cursed at the age of 2, Harrison Potter's life only seemed to grow more complicated as the curse's countered remained unknown, his brother James, his parents, and betrothed feeling helpless, as he begins his years at Hogwarts, yet all is not as it seems. Will be slash HP/LM, and future mpreg so don't like then don't read
1. Prologue

"Lucius, come take a seat please."

"Yes mother," the five year old Malfoy heir replied, taking a seat between his mother, Elaine, and father, Abraxas Malfoy, and waiting quietly and patiently to discover where they were and why.

The small family had arrived at a well-kept manor and been shown to a sitting room to wait for their host to arrive.

After a few moments one of the room's sets of double doors opened for a tall man with dark hair carrying a boy of about two years, who was obviously his son judging by his looks, and followed by a lovely young woman carrying what Lucius guessed to be an infant, no more than a month old.

The man set the boy on his feet on the floor and looked to the Malfoys as he guided the woman to sit. "I apologize for keeping you waiting Dorea has only just been given leave to come off of bed rest a couple of days ago and it is still a bit touch and go with her health," he explained apologetically.

Lord Abraxas Malfoy stood with a surprisingly pleasant and honest smile on his face as he moved to shake the man's hand. "It is no problem at all Charlus," he said. "Elaine had problems herself when Lucius was born. Unfortunately, the difficulties that resulted from his birth have left her unable to carry another child," he added sadly, looking at Lucius' mother who smiled bravely back at him. "But enough of such topics, we should get to more important, and more joyous topics, such as the reason we are all here."

"Of course Abraxas," Charlus agreed, motioning for Abraxas to retake his seat beside Lucius as he sat beside his wife – Dorea Lucius assumed. Charlus' eyes fell to Lucius after a moment, with a look of contemplation. He looked back to Abraxas and asked, "Have you explained what is happening to him yet?"

Abraxas shook his head negatively. "No," he said. "We planned to explain while here so that he could get a better understanding."

"Ah." Charlus nodded. "Would you like to do that now?"

"Of course," Abraxas said. He turned to his son, gaining his attention before speaking. "Lucius you may not fully understand what is happening right now, but even the smallest amount of understanding will help in the end. We would like for you to know, first and foremost, that your mother and I want what is going to be best for you, which is why we are doing this. The Potter family and Malfoy family have not yet been joined, at least not in any records I have been able to uncover, and a union is what we believe to be best." He paused. "We have been speaking with Lord Charlus Potter and his wife Dorea for a few months now about the prospect of arranging a betrothal between yourself and one of their children, although we have not yet made the decision of which of their children which is why we are here today, to decide which child and to make it legal and binding by signing a marriage contract."

Lucius frowned at his father, seemingly deep in thought. Finally he asked, "How will you decide which of their children, father?"

"If you were all just a bit older we would have allowed you to decide, however with Harrison being just under a month of age yet, and James only two and half years, yourself being five we will be leaving the decision up to Charlus and Dorea," he finished, looking over at the other couple.

Charlus cleared his throat. "We had a bit of a difficult time deciding, with both of our boys being so young," he began. "However, while we give full support to this union, we know going in that our son will be the submissive and will take the name Malfoy as his own. Yet having observed Harrison and James, we know that James will never be submissive in any way yet from Harrison's small amounts of behavior we believe he will. Also, when both boys were born, the usual checks were done to be sure that they were healthy and all, and it was discovered that Harrison carries the trait for naturally becoming pregnant, a rare trait indeed. Therefore, we believe that Harrison would be the best choice for the betrothal, and James the best choice to carry on the Potter name and line."

Abraxas nodded. "Thank you," he said. He pulled a roll of parchment from his robes and laid it out on the table between the two families. "Shall we sign?" he asked.

Charlus sat forward with a nod, reaching for the quill that Abraxas had placed in a pot of ink after signing the contract himself. Charlus quickly read through the contract and signed beneath Abraxas.

"There we are," Abraxas said, with a smile as he wandlessly used a charm to dry the ink before rolling the parchment up and replacing it in is robe pocket.

After another moment Dorea sat forward with a smile on her face as she shifted Harrison in her arms. "Lucius, would you like to meet your betrothed?" she asked, her voice soft and a bit melodic.

Lucius looked wide-eyed from Dorea to his mother and father.

Elaine gently nudged Lucius forward. "Go ahead," she murmured.

Carefully Lucius approached the other family, stopping just beside Dorea who asked, "Would you like to hold him?" before gently arranging Lucius and laying the baby in his arms.

Lucius looked down at the blanket wrapped bundle in his arms with a sense of awe. Harrison looked up at him with bright, emerald green eyes that were just the slightest bit unfocused and waved his tiny fists that had escaped the blanket.

"Hello Harrison," Lucius whispered.

* H * L *

**_Potter Family Attacked By Unknowns – Possible Dark Lord Or No?_**

_Late yesterday evening the family of Lord Charlus and Lady Dorea Potter was attacked on their way back to their home at Potter Manor from the annual Yule Ball thrown at the Ministry by an unknown group of assailants, their two young sons James (4) and Harrison (2) were with Lord and Lady Potter at the time of the attack. _

_The conditions of the family members is unconfirmed at the present time, however it is known that the youngest son, Harrison, was the target of a curse, what curse is yet unknown._

_Is this the work of a new, and as yet unknown, Dark Lord? We at the Daily Prophet will keep you up to date on the Potter family's condition, including that of two year old Harrison, and news on their attackers._

_Until more news is confirmed, our hearts and thoughts go out to the Potter family as well as Harrison Potter's betrothed Lucius Malfoy and the Malfoy family._

* H * L *

"Mother! Father!"

* * *

**A/N: I should be working on Courting Life, I know. However, while I'm nearly finished with the next chapter, I had this idea and I couldn't seem to let it go.**

**Please note, that it will be slash obviously, Harry/Lucius, and eventually mpreg so just as a warning.**

**Thank you for reading and hopefully you liked it and will stick around for more?**

**- Lady Knight**


	2. 4 Years Later

4 years later

"You _are_ really leaving, aren't you Luc?"

Lucius stood up in surprise from his preparations for last minute packing to turn and look at the newly turned six year old standing in his doorway.

"Yes," he replied, laying the shirt he had in his hands back down on top of the pile on his bed, "I leave tomorrow for my first year at Hogwarts." At Harrison's disappointed and saddened look he hurried over to his young betrothed and dropped to his knees before him to look him in his beautiful emerald eyes. "It will only be a few months until you see me again Harry, I will be home for Yule in December and won't return to Hogwarts until the third of January, then the week of Easter," he said, smiling. "I will be back in your hair again before you know it."

Harrison nodded slowly, putting on a brave smile that didn't reach his eyes at all.

Lucius reached out for Harrison's dainty hands and pulled him close. Looking into those beautiful emerald eyes he asked, "However, will you promise to be strong for me while I am gone? Will you keep as safe and healthy as you possibly can? We want you to go to Hogwarts in five years after all, right?"

"Right," Harrison replied with a tiny giggle. "I will do my best to keep healthy while you are gone Luc, but it is usually out of my control you know . . . the curse flares up whenever it likes no matter what I do," he added cuddling against Lucius' chest and nuzzling his face into his neck as Lucius wrapped his arms around him and pulling him down onto his lap.

"I know love," Lucius said, holding Harrison carefully against him. "Believe me, I know and I wish that I could make it all better, even if I have to find the person who did this and torture them into telling me the counter myself."

"Thank you Luc," Harrison said, pulling away slightly so that he could look the older boy in the face with a look of admiration and gratitude. "Good luck at Hogwarts, I hope that you have fun there! I know that you will be sorted into Slytherin just like you are hoping to be."

Lucius smiled at the boy in his arms who knew him so well.

Harrison had been cursed by a group of witches and wizards when he was only just two years old after attending a Yule Ball that was annually hosted by and held at the Ministry of Magic, and now four year later the reason for the attack on the seemingly random family as well as the counter to the curse were still unknown and the odds of discovering it without the help of the caster were not good.

The curse was horrible to watch at work, it forced the person who had been cursed to remain bedridden for sometimes weeks at a time, too weak to even raise their head at times, the person needing constant attention. It weakened the immune system causing the person to almost constantly become ill and sapped out the persons physical as well and magical energy at completely random intervals. Yet Harrison endured it bravely, even at the age of five he toughed out the testing and pointless treatments as well as the symptoms, putting on a brave face for all of those that cared about him. He was determined to go to Hogwarts when he was eleven, just like everyone else, no matter what he had to do. If he had to spend every weekend, or however much time was needed, in a bed in the hospital wing and doing makeup work as he could then he was willing to do it, he didn't want to act or be treated any differently than the other students.

There wasn't a day that went by since the attack on the Potters that Lucius hadn't spent some amount of time with Harrison and each day when he saw his betrothed he grew more impressed and proud even as he wished the group of attackers had been caught and the countercurse discovered.

Lucius knew that the point of a betrothal was to produce an heir, and he knew that one day after Harrison's curse was broken that he and Harrison would, but in those early years neither truly understood the idea or actions behind producing an heir besides it being their duty as a promised couple. Lucius admired his betrothed and loved him, even at such a young age and knew that Harrison loved him as well, but it was in no way "sexual" as Lucius' mother said that it would be in another handful of years, it was a caring and adoring, slightly childish love but love all the same no matter how cliche and sappy it sounded. Being away from one another would be difficult for a while, but Lucius knew - and he hoped Harrison would as well in time - that the separation would grow easier with the passing of time.

A while later Lucius pulled back from Harrison and grinned down at him, pushing away any and all sad or anger-causing thoughts. "How would you like to help me finish my packing for tomorrow?" he asked, to which Harrison's eyes lit up as he nodded quickly with a bright smile. Lucius stood and led Harrison over to his bed where all of his things were laid out for a final check before being placed in his trunk.

Lucius had Harrison hand him things as he asked for them until everything was packed away and ready for Lucius to leave the next morning. When they had finished Lucius collapsed on his now clear bed, pulling a giggling and squirming Harrison to lay tightly against his side. "Maybe," Lucius said thoughtfully, "if we asked especially nicely, you could come to the station with mother, father and I to see me off on the Hogwarts Express in the morning."

"I would like that Luc," Harrison replied happily, smiling up at him that adorable childish grin of his that made his eyes gleam like actual gemstones in the correct lighting. "And maybe I could stay with you tonight too, so that we could spend as much time together as we can before you leave," he added hopefully as he turned onto his side and draped one small arm over Lucius' stomach as he snuggled up to his side, Lucius' arm wrapping around his back in response to his change of position.

"Maybe love, maybe."

* * *

**A/N Another short chapter, but they'll be getting longer - promise. These have just been more of history leading to the actual plot. Next chapter Harry will start his 1st year at Hogwarts.**


	3. Express Ride

September 1, 1973

Lady Dorea Potter ran her slightly trembling hands over her youngest son's face and long dark hair which he now kept pulled back in a horsetail, that day secured by a silver and black ribbon which Lucius had put tied before they left for the station, then down to rest on his delicate shoulders as she knelt just in front of him. "Are you absolutely certain than you will be alright going to Hogwarts?" she asked the eleven year old Harrison, her voice revealing her anxiety. "You know that you can stay at the manor and we can arrange for tutors whenever you feel completely able."

"Yes mum, I'll be fine," Harrison replied, smiling up at her. "I want to go. Since that healer discovered a spell that controls the curse somewhat I have been fine, and I really want to do this. I want to be as normal as I can and go off to Hogwarts just like the other children my age."

"Oh, my sweet boy," Lady Potter sighed, placing one hand on his cheek and smiling sadly. "You have grown up so quickly you dear sweet, wonderful boy. Just promise me that you will end word to your father and I as soon as you want, or need, to come home and we will have you back in bed at the manor before you know it."

"I promise mum," he said, forcing himself to contain a small blush, smiling back at her with that bright, innocent grin that always seemed to make her melt inside. "I also promise to write you as often as I can, every week at the least, if only to reassure you and dad that I am alright."

Dorea nodded and got back to her feet, grabbing hold of her husband's hand immediately and watching as Lucius moved to stand behind Harrison with his hands on her son's shoulders and James stood off to their side talking with his two best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin as well as their tag-along not-quite-friend Peter Pettigrew who just stood listening with a look of obvious hero-worship on his face and shown in his body language. The quartet were going to Hogwarts to begin their third year while Lucius began his sixth and Harrison began his first.

"Watch out for him Lucius," Charlus said seriously to his youngest son's betrothed, although he knew that even without him saying a word to the young man that he would watch out for Harrison. "The spell may have softened the sharpness of the curse, and kept it in control for the most part, but it will still affect Harrison."

"Of course I will sir," the teenaged Malfoy heir replied respectfully. "You know that I would never allow anything to harm Harrison while he is with me, and I will do everything in my power to keep him safe and comfortable while we are away at Hogwarts," he added, looking down and smiling at Harrison who grinned up at him trustingly, and giving a gentle squeeze to the younger boy's shoulders.

The train's whistle blew, warning everyone that was not yet on board that needed to be, that they had only five minutes before the train was to leave. The boys as well as the other Hogwarts students around them quickly bid their families goodbye and hurried on board the Hogwarts Express, wanting to find a compartment for them to share with their friends, and most of the first years, especially muggleborns who knew no one, just wanting to find a compartment with friendly faces.

James and his friends left Lucius and Harrison, after James was sure that Harrison would remain with the older boy, to find others of their year. Lucius led Harrison inside of a compartment occupied by a number of Slytherin students, some Lucius' age, some a bit younger and a few who looked closer to Harrison in age. There was only a single seat unoccupied, so Lucius sat and pulled Harrison down onto his lap without a second thought, his betrothed following his direction without a fight.

Harrison had grown from the tiny, innocent boy who could barely leave his home for more than a few hours at a time and had sadly watched Lucius board the Hogwarts Express five years before. He was still small and delicate, the curse had taken its toll in the years before the spell to contain it had been developed, but he was no longer quite as innocent.

A supposed Dark Lord, a political power by the name of Tom Riddle that had been targeted by wizards such as Albus Dumbledore because he was the only living heir of Salazar Slytherin, was rising in power and people whom he had supposedly ordered killed were found every few months. Knowing the people who had been targeted, having been targeted and cursed himself, hit Harrison hard. He began to pull into himself, spending more and more time with only his family or alone thinking.

"Harry," Lucius said to the younger boy as the others looked at the pair with veiled curiosity, "this is Rodolphus Lestrange, a sixth year like myself, as well as his younger brother Rabastan, a fifth year," the two older boys sitting across from the pair, both similar in looks with brown hair and brown eyes, nodded to him in greeting.

"That is Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, two of your brother's friend Sirius' cousins, Narcissa a fourth year and Bellatrix a third year. We have then Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother, currently a second year," he introduced the two slightly younger girls and the boy sitting beside the Lestrange brothers next, both the dark hair and dark eyes that were typical of the Black family. Bellatrix had about an almost crazy look about her, while Narcissa held a softer look which was mostly covered by the vaguely curious look on her face that was mirrored on her sister's.

"Over by the window Severus Snape, and beside him Blaise Zabini who, as a matter of fact, is in your year. And last, but certainly not least, is Evan Rosier, another sixth year." The older boy gave me a small smile as he nodded, just as the others had, in greeting.

"Everyone," Lucius said, "this is Harrison Potter, my betrothed and the youngest son of Lord Charlus and Lady Dorea Potter."

Harrison nodded politely. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you," he said, his voice deceptively soft and light, lilting and almost musical in sound. "I have heard many of yours names from Lucius in years past from his letters and stories when he was home, it is nice to put faces to the names at last."

Rodolphus nodded. "Lucius has spoken of you often, telling us stories and informing us of any news that had been written of you, by yourself or others," he said, "it is nice to finally meet you as well."

"I hope the things he has told you were good things," Harrison replied with a grin. "I don't know what I would do if bad rumors had begun to circulate before I had even begun my time at Hogwarts, I know that they will soon, but it would be nice to begin my years well."

Lucius smirked as he wrapped his arms around his betrothed's middle, holding him tightly against his chest. "Not to worry love, I haven't told anyone anything but good about you," he assured Harrison who smiled back at him sweetly.

The promised pair's exchange broke the ice in the compartment, everyone beginning to talk among themselves as they relaxed.

"So Harrison," Blaise Zabini said, catching the other boy's attention. "What house are you wishing to be sorted into?"

Harrison smiled. "Well, most of my family - the Potters that is - have been sorted into Gryffindor, with the odd person sorted in Ravenclaw, however my mother was a Black who are notorious for, as you all obviously know, being almost solely Slytherins. My family and those close to me have tried to guess based on my personality and actions, however they have said I meet the criteria for every house so they have made their guesses based on favoritism. I however, have a pretty good feeling about where I will be sorted."

"Where is that love?" Lucius asked curiously, having made his own guess that his betrothed would be sorted into Slytherin, but had never heard Harrison's own opinion on which house he would end up sorted into.

"I am fairly confident that I will be sorted into Slytherin, just like all of you," he replied.

Lucius nodded in agreement, smiling at the boy in his lap. "That would not surprise me at all," he said. "These last few years it has been fairly easy to see that, while incredibly loyal, you are not particularly outgoing and recklessly brave, nor are you a know-it-all or particularly friendly and trusting with anyone you happen to meet. You keep mostly to yourself or with your family and I, and are incredibly loyal to those you consider your family and friends. Also you are one of the most strategically cunning people I know," he added.

"Which is why I believe that Slytherin will be the house I a sorted into," Harrison agreed. Then he added softly, trying to speak quietly enough that only Lucius would hear, "I just hope that because of the curse I won't let my house down or embarrass them."

"You won't embarrass or shame Slytherin - or whichever house you happen to be sorted into - because of your curse Harry," Lucius replied in a soft, reassuring voice.

It took a few moments for the pair to realize that the others in the compartment with them were staring at them, the girls with a tinge of sadness in their eyes and the boys with looks of pity. They all looked away, trying to hide that they had been staring in a very unSlytherin, and unpureblood, manner, but it was no use as the two had already seen, much to Harrison's embarrassment.

"Don't pity me because I was cursed when I was young," Harrison said in a strong, clear voice that held no room for argument. "The only one you should pity should be the one who cursed me, a child, for no reason. Yes, it did happened and I have dealt with it, a spell was developed to keep it at bay as much as possible, but I will still have times when I will be affected. Those that care about me worry constantly that something bad will happen and trigger something worse to happen, I almost was not allowed to come to Hogwarts, but if I have to live my life with people pitying me, feeling sorry for me and trying to baby me, then what kind of a life would that be?

"I will go through my years at Hogwarts just like anyone else, and while I am here I will do my damned best to find a way to reverse my curse and make whoever it was that cast it pay for all of the suffering that I, and everyone who has been around me in the years since then, were put through," he finished, his eyes hard and glinting with determination.

No one dared to doubt his words and for the rest of ride the topic was carefully avoided.

A few minutes before they were to arrive Lucius nudged Harrison to get his attention. The younger boy ended his conversation with Regulus Black and looked back at his betrothed curiously.

"Look," Lucius said, pointing out the window, Harrison following the line made by his finger.

In the distance he could just see lights, bright against the now dark landscape, that grew larger and larger as they continued closer to their destination. The lights reflected off of what he knew to be the lake which he knew that, as a first year, he would be crossing by boat soon enough with the other incoming first years.

"That's Hogwarts," he breathed.

Lucius and the others smiled. "That's Hogwarts," Lucius confirmed.

* * *

**A/N: A longer chapter at last! It's a bit of a transitional chapter into Harry's starting Hogwarts, but I hope that you enjoyed it!**


	4. Sorting

Harry

As tradition dictated the first years separated from the upper years and were herded to the lake and into boats while the others took carriages up to the castle. Blaise and I were in the same boat with a couple of other boys a redhead and a blonde, the blonde looking rather green from the boats rocking on the water.

Finally led inside of the castle by the groundskeeper Hagrid, a half-giant enormous man with bushy brown/black hair and beard, we were met by a tall, older—and incredibly intimidating—woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor, who assured Hagrid that she was able to look after us, and told him that he should go ahead into the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she greeted us as she stood with straight her back to the doors Hagrid had just passed through and through which excited, yet muted, chatter could be heard. "In a few moments you will enter the Great Hall for the start-of-term banquet, joining your other classmates, however before you can take your seats you must first be sorted into your houses. There are four houses at Hogwarts for those of you who do not already know, they are: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin; all noble, well-respected, and great in their own respects. While you are here at Hogwarts, your house will be very much like your family, and you are expected to treat it as such and show the respect to your housemates you would show your biological families.

"The point system for the houses is simple to understand and works like this: your misdeeds will lose you points while your triumphs will earn you points. The house cup, a great honor to recieve, is awarded to the house which, at the end of the year, has the most points. Therefore it is in all of your best interests to be on your best behavior and work to the best of your ability.

"Now, if you would please wait here for a couple of moments," she finished, turning to open one of the enormous doors and walk inside of, what I guessed from the beginning of her speech to be, the Great Hall. Quickly she returned, saying, "Form a line now and follow me."

Everyone shuffled into a rough line behind a nervous-looking redheaded boy and a girl with bushy brown hair who had been telling anyone who would listen both in the boats and while we waited for Professor McGonagall to return everything she read about Hogwarts and magic in general.

The Great Hall doors opened for us and we all passed through and into the Hall in silence, the nerves of the moment catching up to us at last or enhancing for those who had already begun to worry.

I looked beside me at Blaise who grinned and shrugged. At my raised eyebrow at his lack of worry he said simply, "I know where I'll be sorted so there is nothing for me to worry over."

There was nothing to argue about there so I nodded and looked around the infamous Great Hall of Hogwarts for the first time. There were five tables, four of which were the house tables and the last which was raised slightly higher than the rest was the professor's table. On the stairs between the house tables and the professor's table was a three-legged stool on which sat a worn, wrinkled and dirty old hat which could only be _the_ Sorting Hat.

Professor McGonagall motioned for us to spread out along the bottom of the steps as she climbed them to stand beside the stool, pulling a roll of parchment from her robes' pocket. "When I call your name please come forward and sit on the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head," she said before calling out the first name on the list. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with her blonde hair pulled back into pig-tails and her cheeks pink from nerves and the embarrassment of being called forward first unsteadily made her way forward, lifting the hat and placing it on her head as she sat on the edge of the stool. Barely a moment passed before—

"Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled out from the fold that functioned as its 'mouth'.

The Hufflepuff table cheered enthusiastically as their newest house member stumbled over to the table and took a seat.

I did my best to pay attention to everyone being sorted, registering mostly the yelled house names. However, I did pay attention to where the boys who had been in the boat with Blaise and I. The blonde boy was sorted into Hufflepuff just as the first girl who had been sorted had been—his name was Neville Longbottom I now knew. The girl—Hermione Granger—who had chattered on about her knowledge of Hogwarts was, unsurprisingly sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Potter, Harrison!" Professor McGonagall called out my name at last. I moved forward, knowing that I appeared calm while inside forcing down my worry about not being sorted where I knew I should be as I sat on the stool and put the hat on my head, covering my eyes.

"Hmm, very interesting." I started at the voice hoping I hadn't jumped noticeably. "Yes, very interesting. You have your mind set on where you wish to be placed, yet you are incredibly intelligent, and fiercely loyal it would seem. Oh, there is cunning there too, and a sense of self-preservation behind your loyalty and willingness to put yourself in the line of fire in order to protect those you love. Yes, very interesting indeed, however I would have to agree with you and say—Slytherin!"

I gave a sigh of relief along with a small smile as I stood and placed the hat back on the stool before making my way over to the more reserved, yet kindly welcoming Slytherin table who motioned me down the table to sit beside Lucius who smiled at me as I sat at his side.

"That took a while," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

"Yes, the hat seemed to have a hard time placing me," I agreed. "It did agree with me in the end though," I added with a grin.

"I am glad," Lucius replied, squeezing my hand under the table where it rested on my knee before turning it over and weaving our fingers together then leaving them on my thigh as he turned to talk to the Lestrange brothers who sat across the table from us.

As the sorting drew to a close with Blaise being sorted into Slytherin as expected and taking his seat on my other side I looked at the other tables for the first time since walking into the hall and searched for my brother at the Gryffindor table as the Headmaster stood to make his speech, barely listening to what he said.

James sat between Sirius and a redheaded girl who had her back to him and who I knew from my brother's letters to be Lily Evans, James' obsession. He wasn't bothering Lily when I found him though, he was looking right at me and shot me a grin and a thumbs up when he noticed me looking. "I'm not mad," he mouthed to me. "Congratulations! We'll talk later."

I nodded and he turned back to his friends, who all seemed to not be paying Dumbledore any attention either, prompting me to do the same although I wasn't sure whether all of these people would be my friends.

Slytherin house was different than all of the others in many ways, with their cool calm and bad reputation among other things. They had a system for everything, and a hierarchy in a way with a 'King' and those he surrounded himself with being at the top, usually old-blood children such as the Malfoys, and dropping from there with first years usually being at the bottom along with muggleborns and certain half-bloods.

At the moment the 'King' of Slytherin house happened to be Lucius unsurprisingly, with Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Evan his most trusted. The group that had been in the train compartment with the three were the accepted few who had jumped over the rest and were held higher than most seventh and sixth years either because of their family name—in the case of the Blacks—or a certain talent—Snape—sometimes even through connections or friendships in childhood before Hogwarts as it was for Blaise and I.

I wasn't sure where I would fall in the hierarchy, but I knew my betrothal to Lucius would play a large part in my placement.

Those thoughts could wait though, for the moment I was going to enjoy the feeling of acceptance as I sat at Lucius' side at the head of the table and my brother's approval from across the hall as well as the excitement of my first night in the castle.

* M *

As the feast wound down to the end and we were dismissed by the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore I stood with the rest of Slytherin house, the last house to leave the hall. The prefects called for the rest of the house to follow them as they led the way down to the dungeons where the Slytherin dorm was located.

Lucius, having declined the position of prefect the year before for reasons he wouldn't explain to me, saying he would explain at another time when I would be old enough to really understand, walked beside me all the way, holding my hand with a comfortably firm grip.

The common room was different than I had pictured it, it was warm with multiple fires roaring in the fireplaces and green light filtering through the windows showing the lake above and around us. There were large, comfortable-looking black and silver armchairs, loveseats, and couches all around the room along with wooden bookshelves filled with books all around the walls, and little nooks designed for privacy while studying.

The house gathered in the common room, waiting, before Lucius began to speak. "Slytherin house has, by far, been given the worst reputation of the four houses here at Hogwarts," he began. "We are known for being powerful and driven, if that means we are seen as dark or evil in the eyes of others, then that is their own problem. Slytherins are loyal, we are regal and elegant, graceful and fiercely loyal, when we give ourselves over to a cause, we give all of ourselves, never looking back. Those of you have just been sorted have been chosen to join the ranks of the most successful house at Hogwarts as well as the most closely knit. Your house will never betray you, that I will promise you right here and now."

The other first years looked at Lucius with awe while the other years smiled and nodded their agreement, their icy exteriors melting while away from the other houses.

"For tonight, that is all you must know," Lucius continued. "Now, you will be shown to your rooms so you can rest for your first day of classes tomorrow. For most there will be two or three people to a room, unlike the other houses which room all of the boys or girls in a year together. As you rise in place within the house the next year you will be given a better room placement. Generally, the higher years are placed in single rooms unless they ask to be placed with another person. If you will follow the prefects, they will show you to the rooms which have been assigned to you for this year. Changes will be made if necessary," he added as everyone began to follow the prefects as they walked to the other side of the room where a doorway leading to, I guessed, the dorms was.

When I moved to follow, Lucius held me back, shaking his head with a grin.

"Being me," he said in response to my questioning look, "has certain _privileges_. Follow me."

Confused at the non-explanation I followed Lucius in the direction opposite to the one everyone else had gone. Portraits were placed around the room above the fireplace mantels, however Lucius led me to the only portrait that hung lower on the wall which was much larger than the others and showed two wizards appearing to be in their mid- or lower-twenties.

"Salazar," Lucius greeted calmly as I stared in wide-eyed shock at the tall-looking dark haired man with bright green eyes similar to my own and pale skin before greeting the other burly-looking, strawberry-blonde haired man with golden eyes, "Godric. How were your summers?" he asked pleasantly with an honest smile on his lips.

The man Lucius had referred to as Godric shrugged and smiled. "We cannot complain Lucius," he said. "And your own?"

Lucius grinned. "It was very enjoyable," he replied. "But it was just another summer in the end. I am more excited to begin the year now that Harry has come to join me at last."

The two men turned their attention to me now, looking me over in a way that made me shift a bit uncomfortably despite my awe at seeing two of the school's founders.

"So this is the young man you have told us about, Lucius," Salazar said. "It is a pleasure to meet you young Harrison, I am Salazar Slytherin and my companion is Godric Gryffindor as I am sure you have gathered from you betrothed's greetings. We have heard much about you over the years," he added.

I blinked in shock before replying after clearing my throat softly. "The pleasure is mine sir," I said finally, surprised I hadn't stuttered out my reply.

"Nonsense Harrison!" Godric exclaimed. "Although I am sure you are a bit overwhelmed tonight and speaking with the two of us is doing nothing to help, therefore I believe we had best leave you to your evening. We will speak again soon however, I can guarantee that."

"Of course," Lucius agreed before looking at me. "Now Harry, we need to key the room's wards to you, so place your hand here-" he moved my hand to where he wanted it and laid it palm forward "-good. Now wait a moment." A shiver ran down my spine at the tingle of the wards and I released a small gasp of surprise. "The wards will recognize you now, so you will simply need to lay your hand against the portrait's frame in order to enter now," Lucius explained as he demonstrated and the portrait swung open so we could step inside.

Inside was . . . incredible. After walking down a short hallway it opened up to a large sitting room with a couple of roaring fireplaces for heat and a couple of chairs and couches like those in the common room. A pair of empty portraits were above the fireplaces, also like in the common room. On the opposite side of the room was a staircase that went both up and down and closed door was on the other wall along with numerous bookshelves.

"This is our private sitting room, Godric and Salazar like to use those portraits to talk with me while I do essays and what not here; I tend to ask their opinions quite often for obvious reasons," Lucius said. "Through that door there is a private library, and down that staircase is a potions lab, which I didn't use as much until the last year or two when I finally began to enjoy the subject instead of simply tolerating the classes. Up, is our suite of rooms: bathroom, bedroom and such." He paused. "That is, if you wish to stay with me. I just assumed that as much time as we spent doing much the same thing in past years, living in the same rooms like this would be alright . . ." he trailed off, suddenly uncertain of my reaction.

I hurried to reassure him. "No, Lucius, thank you," I said quickly. "I would love to stay here with you! We have spent our summers doing the same, as you said, for years now so I have problem with staying here with you. I would like to ask however, where are we exactly?"

Lucius laughed, sounding relieved. "These were Salazar and Godric's rooms, or part of them at least, when they lived in the castle," he replied. "Part of the rooms they sealed off before they died, but what they did not is here and open to those they choose to share them with, which, for now, is us. They seemed to like you if you didn't notice," he added thoughtfully.

"Their rooms, as in they shared them?" I asked, Lucius nodding. "I never would have guessed they were together, they were said to hate one another."

"Yes, that part of history was horribly wrong," Lucius said. "Salazar wasn't forced into leaving at all, he never left the grounds. The two had been betrothed by their families young and stayed together through everything. They had two sons, twins I believe which carried both names, neither wanting to lose their families names so they didn't take one or the other. Rather interesting isn't it?" he asked, looking at me with a smile.

I nodded. "Interesting," I agreed, soaking up the knew knowledge eagerly.

Lucius nodded back. "Now, how about we go upstairs so I can show you where everything is?"

"Let's go."

With a panicked yelp and a sudden tilting of the world I was thrown over Lucius' shoulder as he carried me across the room and up the stairs, laughing all the way.

* M *

"What do you think of Young Harrison, Godric? Honestly?"

"Honestly?" Godric asked, raising an eyebrow at his husband. "Honestly, he seems to be a nice young man and I think that he is good for Lucius. Did you see his face light up when talking to or about the boy, or even simply looking at him? Since we met Lucius his first year and he spoke of his young betrothed it has been much the same reaction each time."

Salazar nodded. "I agree, that is what I had thought as well," he admitted. "They looked very nice together as well, all contrasts," he added thoughtfully.

Godric laughed. "Yes, yes they did look very nice together," he agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Grrr! I meant to get this up earlier! I apologize for the wait, but look! A long chapter! **

**I've done my best with editing mistakes and things, however there is a fly driving me insane going from flying around my face to the screen and just annoying the heck out of me. But, seriously, I'm only human and I know I miss things. I apologize for anything I've missed.**

**Just to let you all know, I'm going to try to get a schedule of some sort going, for _Managing_ as well as my other fic _Courting Life_, maybe not put it into effect yet, but I'll let you know and more likely than not start it up at the end of this month.**

**Now I would like to take a moment to thank you everyone who has read/followed/favorited/reviewed! Oh my goodness, the reaction has been awesome for the small amount that is up at the moment and I am so grateful! I hope you enjoyed this newest chapter you wonderful people!  
**


	5. Classes Begin

"Good morning class," Professor McGonagall began, standing at the front of the room on the first day of classes. She waited for our reply.

"Good morning professor," we replied back obediently.

Professor McGonagall nodded, pleased with our polite and respectful response. "I will begin the class with role and then you will be given your assigned seats for the rest of the year," she said, moving to sit at her desk and reading the names written alphabetically and by house on a piece of parchment lying upon it. There were a couple of people missing, the professor calling the names of Ronald Weasley and Cormac McLaggen twice each before making a note beside each name and moving on to the next.

When she finished role she had us all stand and called out names, pointing out where each person would sit as she did. Luckily we were seated with our housemates so when I was seated beside a tall, gangly-looking boy with light brown hair by the name of Theodore Nott - or Theo as he asked to be called - I was not upset, and felt content with the fact that I would be able to get along with the other boy after speaking with him quietly Professor McGonagall assigned seats to everyone else. The highly advanced transfiguration book peaking out of his bag only added to my positive opinion of the other boy.

Behind Theo and I, Blaise was assigned his seat with a pretty brunette girl with her curly hair tamed in a neat braid with only a few strands framing her face named Daphne Greengrass, the eldest of the Greengrass sisters.

McGonagall took only the necessary amount of time placing us before she flicked her wand, writing appearing on the blackboard. "Open your books to the first chapter and read it silently," she instructed. "When you have finished, I will teach you how to correctly summarize chapters for later study. Practical work, will come later when you have already learned the theory behind transfiguration and the theory behind each spell. You may begin." With that she shifted into her animagus form, startling those unaware of the woman's ability when a tabby cat with markings around it's eyes the shapes of squares settled on Professor McGonagall's desk.

The room went silent as everyone complied with the strict professor's instructions, the shock of her transformation having worn off, however about half an hour later -

_Bang!_

The classroom's doors were flung open as the missing Weasley and McLaggen sprinted into the room, panting as they looked around for Professor McGonagall. Not seeing her they turned to each other grinning and laughing at their luck.

"How lucky is that?" Weasley chuckled as the two moved to the only open seats in the room. "McGonagall isn't even here! We didn't really need to hurry after all, now did we?"

Cormac laughed with the redhead. "Yeah, she can't be mad and count us late if she isn't here, can she?"

I shook my head at their stupidity, rolling my eyes before going back to my (re)reading of the first chapter which I had read multiple times already and knew well.

The two sat in the back continuing to laugh about their good fortune, not noticing the looks they were receiving from all of those around him - including their fellow Gryffindors - as the tabby cat animagus sitting on the teacher's desk in the front of the room got to it's feet and jumped to the floor, transforming back to her human form as she did.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. McLaggen," she said sternly, glaring at the pair in the back of the room, causing them to jump and turn to her in wide-eyed surprise - and fear. "You are both nearly an hour late to class today. Do you have any explanation for your tardiness which is the slightest bit believable?"

I turned to look across the room as Weasley and McLaggen blinked at our professor owlishly, obviously having no explanation planned.

"We got lost," McLaggen managed nervously. "Our housemates had left the Great Hall before us and we got lost on our way from there to here."

Weasley simply nodded along, willing to allow his friend to think of an excuse to get them both out of detention, extra assignments, and loss of points.

Professor McGonagall looked from McLaggen to Weasley and asked, "Is that really what happened Mr. Weasley, or are you only agreeing with Mr. McLaggen's obviously made up on the spot story because it will get you into the smallest amount of trouble?"

I looked back at Blaise and we laughed silently at the stunned looks on the pair of Gryffindors' faces.

"Busted," someone else in the room loudly whispered causing everyone to begin laughing, although a few of the Gryffindors appeared to be losing their patience with Weasley and McLaggen.

Weasley swallowed loudly as his head of house looked sternly down at him. "Y-yes ma'am, th-that really i-is w-what hap-ppened" he stuttered. "We we-were late leaving the Great Hall and c-couldn't remember which room was the correct c-classroom p-p-professor!"

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes, obviously not believing either boy. "I am very disappointed in the both of you," she said. "As your head of house it pains me to need to do this to you - and, really, on the first day of classes of all days! - however I am afraid that I will have to assign both of you detention." She paused as they seemed to look relieved that detention was all the punishment they were getting, then continued, "Also, I will be taking ten points - from each of you - for lying to me." Turning away from the pair of deathly pale boys and walking back to the front of the room, ignoring the smirks and grins from the Slytherins and the glares from the Gryffindors, she added, "You will also read chapters two through five of your book and summarize them - correctly - by the beginning of next lesson."

She looked out at the rest of us and said, "Now, I will teach you how to correctly summarize the first chapter. We should finish if we go quickly, however those of you who pick up fairly quickly will surely be able to finish it outside of class and help those who do not understand. Let us begin shall we?"

* M *

"Hello and welcome to your first potions class; I am Professor Slughorn," the potion's master and head of Slytherin house greeted us jovially as we took out seats in the potions classroom down in the dungeons. "This class is different from the others in many ways, the most important of which being that potions making is fairly dangerous depending on the potion you are making. In certain cases, the slightest mistake can result in an explosion or the release of poisonous fumes which can give no signs of being released, both of which could result in your death as well as the death, or deaths, of the people around you." He paused, taking in the wide-eyed looks of those who had never experienced or practiced potions making before and chuckled. "Not to worry though, it is very unlikely that anything you might brew in your first year will become anything deadly," he assured us, smiling.

"Potions are extraordinary things," he continued, leaning against his desk at the front of the classroom opposite the door leading to what I knew to be the storage room. "They can do most anything you wish; there are potions for healing, for inducing sleep, creating a false form of what is wished to be thought of as 'love' - something I would never condone the use or making of, having seen it's always disastrous final results - and most importantly to know is that potions can kill. Poisons, overdoses of sleeping or medical droughts - all lead to the same tragic end. Yet there are some potions than can do wondrous things, they can even halt death when a person is standing with one foot over it's doorstep, and _that_ my dear children, is the beauty of potions. For everything a potion may cause, there is always a potion than can stop the potion before it is too late, or reverse the effects in some cases. The trick is to learn to recognize potions and their effects in order to determine the ways in which to counteract them should the need arise.

Looking around the room with one eyebrow raised, he asked, "Are there any questions thus far?" When there was no response he nodded and said, "If you wouldn't all mind now, would you open your books to page six? We will begin with identifying ingredients and their uses as well as all necessary equipment for potions making before we begin actually making potions."

I stared at the man with wide eyes as I reached blindly into my bag and opened my book to the correct page. Before Hogwarts I had been fascinated with reading about potions making as well as simply potions in general, so I knew before classes even began that this would be my favorite class despite James' complaining about the obvious favoritism Professor Slughorn showed to those who were, in his eyes, famous or more talented than others in one area or another. However, Professor Slughorn's open and enthusiastically passionate way of speaking about his subject of mastery only increased my positive and hopeful attitude toward the class.

If only I knew whether I had any talent in potions making, but then, only time would tell I supposed. Before, my parents were too afraid that I would have a bad reaction to some part of the potions making process that could send me into a bout of my illness, so I had never been able to attempt even the simplest of the potions. Now, free of their extremely protective eyes in some respect, I would at last be able to try. For the moment I would be fine with my knowledge of potions ingredients and some theory, but I couldn't wait to discover if I had any talent with the art.

Professor Slughorn began talking again, recapturing my attention immediately, "Now, can anyone tell me the uses of . . ."

* M *

"Can you believe that Weasley and McLaggen actually thought that they would get away with that story they told McGonagall?" I asked Blaise, slumping down in my chair and laughing at their stupidity.

Blaise laughed along with me, shaking his head. "The Gryffindors will kill them, especially the upper years, when they all find out that the two of them lost twenty points during the first class of the year," he said.

Blaise, Theo, and I were sitting in the common room in front of one of the fireplaces working on the assignments we had been given throughout the day and talking, about our first day of classes among other things.

"I cannot believe they thought McGonagall would believe that story," Theo commented, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, taking nearly an hour to find the classroom? Why not ask someone for help if they actually _were_ telling the truth? The older students are told to help the first years find their classes during the first week and I'm positive there must have been prefects and professors with free first periods patrolling the corridors after classes had begun to be sure students were where they should be."

"One can only imagine what goes on in the brains of people such as them," Blaise said, shaking his head with mock sadness. "We can only hope that they will not spread the disease that has affected their tiny, idiotic minds to those of us who actually care about getting an education and doing well in life," he added, to which Theo and I rolled our eyes while still nodding our heads in reluctant agreement, despite the rude words Blaise had used.

Theo said then, "At least on the bright side, with people such as Weasley and McLaggen in Gryffindor, they will have no chance of winning the House Cup."

"I didn't consider that actually," I said thoughtfully. I nodded and continued, "Yes, if those two - as well as whoever else they'll recruit into their little group throughout the year - continue to lose points as they already have today, the Gryffindors will have no chance. In a way, I feel a bit bad for the ones who won't be involved with them; having to pay for the wrongdoings of others just isn't right." I bit my lip, thinking of my brother and his friends who would more thank likely be among those to pay for Weasley and McLaggen's doings.

"Of course it isn't," Blaise agreed. "However, as long as it works in our advantage and is out of our power to do anything against, I don't really see the problem with profiting from it." Theo nodded along with his words.

"I suppose . . ." I trailed off, still feeling somewhat uncertain but knowing that if the Gryffindors - including James - had the same advantage on their side they would use them, never looking back.

With that conversation at a close, I closed my charms book with a sigh and put it into my bag as I waited for the ink on my parchment to finish drying and pulled out another book, this one not a required text but an advanced text I had found during the short amount of time I had to explore Hogwarts' library. It was an older potions text, the first volume of a series, a note in the front of the book claiming that it had been written and published over a hundred years earlier; it seemed to be more of a history of potions making as well as some theory behind early methods of preparation.

Theo's curious eyes followed the book as I pulled it from my bag and laid it on my lap, quickly flipping it the page I had left off on - a good quarter of the way through it's thousand pages. "What are you reading?" he asked.

I smiled, slightly embarrassed as I admitted, "I can't actually pronounce the title. It is an old history of potions theory, among other things; this is only the first of a series of texts I found in the library," I added excitedly. "I believe the next volume is about the development of certain old or even ancient potions."

Theo and Blaise chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"So long as you enjoy it and understand it," Blaise said, shaking his head.

I nodded enthusiastically. "I do," I assured him. "I have never been able to actually brew a potion as of yet, however I am ready to try. Even if I do not have the talent for potions making, I still love the concepts of it and will more likely than not continue to research and read about anything and everything I can get my hands on that is potions-related."

A laugh behind me joined in that of my two friends, startling me into turning in my chair to see Lucius standing behind me as well as Evan, Rodolphus, and Rabastan who were still making their way through the common room toward us. The laugh I recognized well as Lucius', which was soon confirmed as he spoke then, saying,

"He spoke of no other subject so much as potions since he was able to understand what it was. The moment he comprehended what potions were he was fascinated and that has never gone away; I am glad to see such passion for something in him," he added with a soft smile to me.

I smiled back, knowing that the past few years, despite the slight reprieve of the curse, had been incredibly difficult fr Lucius. If my going through it all had been difficult, all of the nights without sleep or days filled with nothing but it and nightmares, I knew that dull and pained look had appeared on my face all too often for anyone's liking. My discovery of potions during that time, when during the sleepless days I would beg for books of any kind to keep my mind off of whatever pain, had brought a little light.

I could remember the day after I had read my first book abut the subject very clearly. It was mid August, Lucius had taken to spending the days I was awake and responsive with me and that particular day he had been called home for one reason or another so instead of talking with him I had grabbed one of the first year school books James had left on the table near my bed earlier in the day after showing them to me excitedly after his trip to Diagon Alley with dad. The book one top turned out to be his potions text. Once I picked it up I never put it down until I had come to the end - then I called one of our house elves, Belly, to bring me a few of the less advanced informational potions texts from the library.

When Lucius returned the next morning I was surrounded by a number of old books and at his entrance I grinned up at him from behind one of them, not even waiting for him to sit beside me on the bed before launching into a long chattering commentary of what I had read while he way gone.

That was one of the few times I had ever seen Lucius lose his strong, yet caring and often tender while around me, face in my presence. It was with a shock I reached up and, with the a shaking finger, brushed a tear from his cheek, asking with a certain amount of the childish innocence I still possessed why he was crying. He said that he was happy, that was why he was crying, because he was happy that I was happy.

I could never forget that moment. It was then that I really began to realize what I mean to Lucius, having always had him there and known what and who he was and always would be to be, but when he saw that I was happy and that emotion for me was enough to make him happy enough to bring him to tears.

Mentally shaking off the memories of the past for the moment I focused back on Lucius only to squeak in sudden surprise as suddeny he was right there, lifting me out of my chair in order to sit himself there and pull me into his lap as the others all sat around us.

"How was your first day of classes then?" Lucius asked us, despite keeping his focus almost entirely on me. "I haven't seen much of you since the morning."

"They went well," I replied. "I especially enjoyed potions of course, and there was a little bit of entertainment during transfiguration with a couple of extremely late Gryffindors who thought they would be able to weasel their way out of trouble with their head of house," I added with a slight grin.

Lucius and the others who had joined us nodded, smiles on their faces as well.

"Yes, we heard about Weasley and McLaggen's . . . unfortunate disregard for rules," Rabastan informed us, shaking his head in slight disbelief that there could be any so stupid that they would believe they could get away with being so late to class and so rude.

"Ah, yes, however it was fairly satisfying to here about their punishments," Rodolphus added with a nod. "I did here that this afternoon they also lost twenty points a piece in charms for, I believe, Weasley calling Professor Flitwick a "short little old git" when he was corrected on his casting of the spell they had been learning. Of course after Weasley lost twenty points and received detention McLaggen stuck himself in and, I suppose trying to defend his friend, proceeded to set the room on fire. Accidentally of course," he added, rolling his eyes. "Professor Flitwick of course put it out almost immediately, however the fire seemed to have been magically enhanced to spread quickly and be extremely destructive, thus destroying a good amount of the desks in the room, the books having all been magically protected luckily."

Blaise, Theo, and I stared at him with wide eyes.

"How in Merlin's name did he not lose more than twenty points?" Theo asked in shock.

Rodolphus shrugged. "That was the rumored amount they each lost, I suppose he could have lost more," he replied. "Although he has two months' worth of detentions with Filch on top of what he was given by McGonagall, so I suppose that is a fairly good substitute."

We nodded at that, agreeing, although I thought that he deserved worse for setting a professor's room on fire the first day of classes.

Then we all went quiet, Theo going silently back to his work as Blaise opened his book. The silence was broken when I felt and heard Lucius laughing behind me. "If they continue at the rate they have, Gryffindor will have no points by Yule," he said in amusement.

His comment was quickly met with quiet laughter as we each joined in with poking fun at the two first year Gryffindors, previous conversations and thoughts forgotten for the moment as we entertained ourselves with the thought of Gryffindor once again losing the House Cup.

* M *

Later that night, Lucius and I lay in bed together with Lucius' arms wrapped loosely around me, the automatic position comfortable and familiar. I assumed that he had fallen asleep a while ago, judging by the light puffs of warm air on the back of my neck, however my mind continued on no matter how much I wished to join him in the world of sleep.

"Harry," Lucius breathed against my neck, softer than a whisper despite the two off us being entirely alone in our rooms - unless Godric and Salazar were in their portrait downstairs. The sound of my name startled me, causing me to jump and look back at him questioningly.

"Why are you still awake?" he whispered, sounding just the slightest amount concerned.

I shrugged. "My thoughts won't quiet down enough for me to fall asleep," I replied honestly. "I'm not thinking of anything in particular, however I just can't seem to fall asleep!"

Lucius ran a light hand down my side before wrapping it around my midsection and pulling me tighter against his chest, turning me enough so that I could see his face without having to twist my neck back to see his face.

"I cannot sleep either," Lucius said after a silent moment. "Although, unlike you, I know the reason I am unable to sleep."

"You do?" I turned to face him fully, reaching up to cup his cheek with my hand. "Would you like to tell me about whatever it is?"

He nodded immediately and released a long breath. "You see," he began, then paused for a long moment before going on carefully. "I have told you of my family's beliefs concerning the Headmaster, yes?" I nodded. "Well, there is a man . . . a man who believes, as we do, that Dumbledore is unfit to head the school, or have any type of power at all actually. His name is Lord Tom Riddle; I'm sure you've heard of him, he is very active in the political world currently."

"I've heard of him, yes, although I do not know very much about him having been fairly . . . shut off the past few years."

Lucius nodded. "Yes, you have," he agreed. After a short pause during which he bit his lip, seemingly deep in thought, he continued slowly, "I support Lord Riddle. He . . . he wishes to restore our world to the way it was in the past, a world of great success full of wealth and rich, age-old tradition that has recently been, well, it has been destroyed by the influx of muggleborns, as I am sure you've heard, who have destroyed many of our traditions, believing them immoral or some such nonsense and forcing their own upon us. The introduction of muggle blood to our society has also brought about more squibs and weaker bloodlines than ever before in our history, before there were very few if any squibs or near squibs in our society at any time, however now they are everywhere and have left our world to live as muggles many of them and thus opening us even more to discovery by muggles than we were with the muggleborns."

I bit my lip and nodded, knowing a lot of this already from articles in the _Daily Prophet_ as well as a number of books detailing the decline of our society. "What does Lord Riddle intend to do?" I asked quietly, licking my lips uncertainly.

"He intends to have a system implemented in order to find whether I child of muggles will have magic and, after speaking with the child's parents, they will be sworn into secrecy, unable to give away any information about our world for safety purposes, both theirs and ours," Lucius began to explain. "If, when the child is older, say eight years or so, they will be given the choice of whether they intend to go to Hogwarts or whichever school, if they do they will be slowly introduced to society before going to school. At the end of their schooling they will again be given a choice of whether they wish to remain in our world, or return to the muggle world. If they wish to return to the muggle world, their magic will be dampened, or removed depending on the case, and they will be sworn to secrecy just as their parents were," he finished.

"If they choose at the end of their schooling that they wish to return to the muggle world, wouldn't it be incredibly difficult without muggle schooling?" I asked curiously.

Lucius shrugged. "That would be their own problem," he replied, uncaring.

"Perhaps . . . it could be suggested that they take muggle courses during the summers just in case they decide to return to that world, so they would be able to get a job and live," I suggested.

"I suppose."

Pursing my lips I ran my fingers through Lucius' ever lengthening white blonde hair which at the moment reached just below his shoulder blades, and which he usually kept in a long horse tail similar to my own. Lucius hummed at the feeling, letting his eyes fall closed.

"What else?" I asked quietly. "Does Lord Riddle intend to do anything else?"

"Yes," Lucius sighed, eyes still closed as I continued to play with his hair. "He has made mention of reintroducing our traditions, and forcing out those of the muggles such as Christmas in the place of Yule."

"Many old families still practice the Old Ways," I reminded him. "Both of our families do as well as a number of others we know."

"We do," he agreed. "However those families of muggleborns or muggles often do not. The old traditions are being lost and abandoned by most; how can we hope for magic to survive if her ways are being abandoned?" he asked sadly.

We both were quiet as the reality and truth of what Lucius had spoken really hit us.

"I read once," I began to say haltingly, "that each year, magic grows weaker and weaker. We can't let that happen Luc, even if purebloods are the only witches and wizards left carrying on the traditions, we _will_ keep magic alive and our children will do the same," I said, Lucius now staring at me intensely. "If our support of Lord Riddle - although how my support will help at my age I do not know - will help, then I say we support him," I added.

Lucius stared at me with wide eyes at my outburst, his lips slowly turning up in smile. "Truly?" he asked, as if I were simply acting. "You would support Lord Riddle as well?"

I nodded. "Yes I would, I think," I replied. "I believe that if more purebloods understood what was happening and what Lord Riddle intends to do they would lend him their support as well," I added. "Maybe halfbloods would as well even, if they understood."

"I am so glad that you believe that Harry," Lucius sighed in relief, turning slightly to lie on his back.

Shifting so that I was partially lying on his chest when a realization came to me and I asked, "Is that why you could not sleep? You were worried I wouldn't support you in your support of Lord Riddle, or support him himself?"

"Somewhat," he said, pulling me closer. "That was a large part of why, however I worry that Lord Riddle will not have enough support to make a difference, despite the powerful old families supporting him. I don't want to imagine what life would be like with our world run by muggleborns and muggle-supporters as it is quickly becoming with the influence of Dumbledore and his Order." He sighed deeply. "I don't want it to come to the point where we are targeted as well as our children for following the Old Ways."

I sat up quickly, grabbing Lucius' face and turning to towards me as I spoke. "Lucius, listen to me now. If it is at all in my power to keep that from happening, and perhaps it may be, I _will not_ allow that to happen, alright? Even if our home becomes a muggleborn run area in the future, we will leave. I won't subject my children, my husband, or myself to discrimination for practicing the Old Ways," I said. "Perhaps it is discrimination for me to say so, but I realize what muggleborns have done to our society, I've read the articles in the _Prophet_, I've read the books - I _know_, and I won't stand for it to continue. Perhaps it is cowardly of me to wish to leave if things go too far, but I won't live like that Lucius, do you hear me?"

Lucius grinned at me. "Yes I do love," he replied, sitting up as well. "I don't believe you are a coward for wishing to leave if things go too far, either, I would wish to do the same if the cause is truly lost."

"Good." I nodded in satisfaction as I smiled back at him. "Well. Now, that is all settled for the moment and you are relieved temporarily of your worries, how about we try for some sleep as it is almost two in the morning and we have classes today?"

He chuckled, lying back down and pulling me with him. "Sounds like a good idea love," he replied, pulling me tight against his chest.

I rested my head against his chest, curling close against him. "Good night Luc," I murmured, closing my eyes.

"Good night love," he replied softly. "Sweet dreams."

With a soft laugh I allowed myself to relax to the soft sounds of Lucius' heartbeat and the slow motion of his chest moving as his breathing evened out. "Sweet dreams," I echoed.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the extremely long gap between the last chapter and this one. I've already started school (how ridiculous is it that it begins so early?) and have been incredibly busy trying to get back into a routine and keep up with all of my assignments.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, hopefully I'll be getting more up soon!  
**


End file.
